The Beauty and The Bodyguard
by Curloey Smurf
Summary: Ini bukan kisah klasik tentang si cantik dan si buruk rupa yang tinggal bersama di istana megah, melainkan kisah Baekhyun si penyanyi solo dan Chanyeol bodyguardnya. Baekhyun tidak berharap banyak selain menggantungkan keselamatannya pada pria itu bukannya justru terjebak misi yang pria itu emban dan menempatkannya dalam situasi tak terduga. [EXO]. [GS]. [Chanbaek].


**The Beauty and The Bo** **dyguard**

EXO's Fanfiction

 **ANNOTATION**

Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik ©Curloey Smurf.

Apabila tokoh, alur, tipe cerita, dll kurang berkenan. Cukup klik icon silang di halaman. Be a wise readers!

Hanya sebatas manusia biasa, typos, sedih dapat bash, kemampuan berhayal terbatas, fiktif keterlaluan dll. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Thank You~

 _This is an EXO's fanfiction, Genderswitch,_ _Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol_ _as main cast, other EXO member, etc as support cast. Pairing Chanbaek. Genre Romance,_ _Drama, Action (?)_ _._ _Chapter: 1 of ?_ _. Rate: M for safe._

 _ **I'm not a writer but I love to write.**_

 **e)(o**

 _ **From the bodyguard to my heart. Why don't you just keep my heart safe?**_

.

.

.

"Aigoo, uri gongjunim!" Pria jangkung dengan hoodie hitam berseru heboh. Mempercepat langkahnya mendekati sosok yang ia lihat dengan kedua mata bulatnya. Beberapa pria di belakangnya ikut berjalan mendekat.

Sementara itu, beberapa langkah dari kumpulan pria itu. Sesosok gadis bertubuh mungil sibuk merapatkan hoodie berwarna putih yang dikenakannya. Ia berjalan secepat mungkin untuk menghindari pria-pria itu.

"Hup! Uri gongjunim kenapa terburu-buru sekali huh?" Hoodie yang dikenakan gadis mungil itu terlepas karena tarikan pria yang memanggilnya.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!" gadis itu mencoba menyelamatkan diri tapi ia justru hanya berjalan di tempat karena pria itu masih menahan hoodienya.

"Aigoo, aigoo. Kalian ini. Lepaskan tanganmu dari Baekhyun."

Pria yang dimaksud mencembikkan bibirnya. "Ah hyung!" rengeknya.

"Shim Changmin, berhenti mengganggu Baekhyun. Ia harus segera menemui direktur."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Menyebalkan!" desisnya tajam.

"Uh, lucunya!" Seru Changmin.

"Pergilah Baek." Jung Yunho, pria jangkung lainnya bersuara.

"Terima kasih oppa." Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu berlalu pergi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa Baekhyun harus menemui direktur?" Changmin menatap manager Baekhyun.

"Ya, ada sedikit masalah."

"Huh? Apa sesuatu yang buruk?" Pria lain bernama Donghae bertanya.

"Bukan begitu. Gadis itu masih tidak sadar akan popularitasnya." Youngmin, manager Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Changmin tertawa. "Apa ia masih berkeliaran di Hongdae sendirian?"

"Ya."

"Yah benar-benar anak itu." Siwon, pria lainnya bersuara. Tak habis pikir. "Apa yang akan direktur lakukan kali ini?"

"Ku rasa Baekhyun harus menerima usulan bodyguard untuknya. Baekhyun hampir diserang ssaeng fans kemarin hanya untuk mendapatkan sehelai rambutnya. Beruntung Baekhyun bisa melarikan diri."

"Apa Baekhyun masih sering menyelinap diam-diam di malam hari?"

Youngmin memijat pelipisnya. "Ia bahkan bisa menyelinap meski aku berada di hadapannya. Kapan Baekhyun akan sadar kalau dirinya itu seorang public figure?"

"Ku rasa kali ini direktur akan benar-benar memaksanya."

.

 **e)(o**

.

"Aku menolak!"

Pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya itu memijit pelipisnya. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi semalam bukan? Bagaimana kalau hal itu terjadi lagi?"

"Direktur Lee tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan sangat baik." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Menepuk dadanya dengan senyum bangga.

"Ini masalah keselamatanmu Baek."

"Direktur kan tahu aku bahkan memiliki sabuk hitam hapkido. Uh, aku juga punya sertifikat untuk membuktikannya. Lagi pula, lima bodyguard itu berlebihan sekali!"

Pria yang berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu mendesis. "Itu saat kau masih JHS Byun Baekhyun." Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali bersuara. "Baiklah, bagaimana dengan empat?"

"Apa direktur bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku bisa makan siang atau sekedar memesan kopi di cafe tapi harus dikelilingi seperti itu? Ommo! Aku akan terlihat seperti penjahat yang harus dikawal!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dramatis.

"Baiklah, tiga."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Aku tetap menolak."

"Baekhyun-a!"

"Satu."

"Bagaimana dengan dua huh? Dua!"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Satu atau tidak sama sekali."

"Kau mendapatkannya Baek."

"Tapi direktur-nim."

"Apalagi?

"Aku tidak suka pria yang terlalu besar atau berotot seperti hulk. Jadi jangan mengirim yang seperti itu untukku."

Lee Soo Man mendesis kesal. Artis di bawah naungannya yang satu ini memang sangat sulit diatur. "Besok pria yang akan menjadi bodyguardmu akan tinggal di dorm yang sama denganmu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sajangnim." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa kembali sekarang."

"Ye."

Byun Baekhyun, penyanyi solo adalah sumber pemasukan terbesar agensi bernama E.R.S itu. Meskipun ia bukan magnae di perusahaannya idol lain atau bahkan staff memperlakukannya seperti bayi walaupun ia sudah berusia 26, tahun ini dalam umur internasional. Ia benar-benar menjadi kesayangan di perusahaan itu. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak menerima semua jenis perlakuan khusus.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Baekhyun? Gadis itu bahkan sudah terkenal sejak masa sekolah. Tak jarang orang menyebutnya sebagai ulzzang meski nyatanya ia bukan. Baekhyun bahkan mengikuti audisi untuk masuk ke agensinya karena sebuah kejadian tidak disengaja. Saat itu ia sedang menemani temannya yang akan mengikuti audisi, tapi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, temannya mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat audisi. Lalu staff mengiranya sebagai temannya karena Baekhyun memegang tag nomor peserta ditangannya. Audisi berlangsung. Beruntung temannya tidak merasa keberatan dan justru kini menjadi pioneer fansite nya.

"Bee! Bee-utiful saranghae! Bee-utiful saranghae!"

Baekhyun tertawa keras sambil melambaikan tangannya pada fansnya yang menunggu di depan gedung agensi. Bee merupakan nama panggungnya sedangkan Bee-utiful merupakan nama fandomnya. Ia baru saja akan menerima hadiah dari fansnya jika saja sebuah tarikan di kerah belakangnya tidak menghalangi.

"Ah hyung!" Baekhyun melirik sebal kepada manajernya.

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku hyung. Kau perempuan."

"Kenapa begitu? Semua orang memanggilmu hyung."

Baekhyun merupakan satu-satunya penyanyi solo wanita di agensi itu karena semua penyanyi solo maupun group yang didebutkan agensi ini adalah pria.

"Itu karena mereka laki-laki Baek." Youngmin memijit pelipisnya. "Sudahlah, ku antar kau kembali ke dorm. Jangan menyelinap keluar karena malam nanti kau ada jadwal pembuatan CF."

"Arraseo hyung."

"Oppa Baek. Oppa."

Baekhyun mencibir tanpa suara.

.

 **e)(o**

.

Baekhyun baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Pagi ini ia tidak memiliki jadwal apapun setelah kembali dari shooting CF dini hari tadi. Lalu saat terbangun dengan surai yang berantakan dan piyama yang berkerut di sana-sini gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil minum. Ia kehausan.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Selamat pagi Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Saya bodyguard anda mulai hari ini. Mohon kerjasamanya" Pria itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya menguap. Selain karena talenta dan kecantikannya Baekhyun memang terkenal dengan sikap apa adanya yang tak jarang membuat netizen yang sebagian besar adalah hatersnya menghujatnya.

"Kau Park Chanyeol bukan?"

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu masih berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan.

"Ya! Ini aku Byun Baekhyun. Kau lupa padaku? Kita pernah satu kelas saat SHS! Kau juga pernah ku jahili." Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Menepuk-nepuk bahu pria itu. "Whoa! Bagaimana kau bisa setinggi ini huh?"

"Oh, kau sudah datang Chanyeol-ssi. Apa kalian sudah berkenalan?" Youngmin yang baru saja datang bersuara.

"Hyung! Dia kan teman-"

"Ye, Youngmin-ssi. Byun Baekhyun-ssi sudah memperkenalkan diri."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Youngmin menghilang di balik pintu balkon. Pria itu sedang menerima panggilan.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, saya akan bersikap professional. Jadi mohon kerjasamanya." Chanyeol kembali membungkuk hormat.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Kenapa begitu? Apa kau malu pernah berada di kelas yang sama denganku." Gadis itu mencembikkan bibirnya. "Apa aku dulu sejahil itu? Ah, kau pasti merasa sakit hati karena perbuatanku."

"Bu-bukan seperti itu." Chanyeol tidak mampu mempertahankan wajah datarnya saat melihat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Omong kosong! Kau pasti kesal sekali harus menjadi bodyguardku. Aku akan meminta Direktur Lee untuk menggantimu."

"Y-ya! Baekhyun-ssi."

Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi.

"Kenapa? Kau mau memukulku?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Saya membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Dan saya berjanji akan bekerja secara professional. Masa lalu tidak akan mempengaruhi pekerjaan ini."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan berbinar. "Apa artinya kau memaafkanku?"

"Ye."

"Assa!" Baekhyun berseru, tetapi sejurus kemudian ia mengernyit malu karena perutnya berbunyi. "Aku lapar." Gumamnya.

"Baek! Segeralah bersiap, kita akan segera berangkat menuju lokasi pemotretan hari ini."

"Hyung! Aku bahkan belum sempat makan."

"Nanti saja, aku akan mencarikan makanan untukmu selagi kau bersiap."

Dengan langkah gontai, gadis bersurai blonde itu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesekali ia akan menggerutu sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi tak asing.

.

 **e)(o**

.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu mobil. Managernya sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan hairstyles kegiatan pemotretan hari ini sedangkan ia harus menunggu di dalam mobil bersama bodyguardnya.

"Makanlah."

Baekhyun menatap uluran tangan Chanyeol. Pria itu menyodorkan sebungkus roti isi padanya.

"Huh?"

"Baekhyun-ssi masih harus bekerja setelah ini tapi bahkan belum sempat makan apapun." Chanyeol kembali membenahi tas ranselnya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin mengabaikan Baekhyun. Tapi melihat ekspresi gadis mungil itu ia jadi tidak tega sendiri.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Apa kau sudah makan tadi? Apa kau membuat ini sendiri?"

"Ya, Saya harus banyak menghemat uang jadi sengaja membuatnya sebagai bekal."

"Apa? Ya! Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah memakannya." Baekhyun menatap nanar roti isi di tangannya. "Maafkan aku!"

"Bukan masalah besar, makanlah. Saya yang menawarkannya tadi."

"Aku akan membelikanmu makan siang nanti sebagai gantinya." Baekhyun melirik ponselnya. "Uh, sepertinya kita juga harus melewatkan makan siang. Akan ada sesi interview dengan majalah ELLE setelah ini." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa Baekhyun-ssi selalu seperti ini?" Chanyeol merutuki pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia seharusnya tidak perlu menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting di luar pekerjaannya.

"Huh?"

"Bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja."

"Ya, bicaralah. Lagi pula kita kan sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Uh! Ini benar-benar enak!"

"Makanan itu tidak akan lari, tidak perlu terburu-buru." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin sekali menarik telinga bodyguarnya itu karena bicara formal padanya sedangkan keduanya sudah saling mengenal, mereka bahkan seumuran. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun akan mengalah. Toh, ia masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk memaksa pria jangkung itu agar bicara banmal dengannya.

.

 **e)(o**

.

Chanyeol melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Hari sudah cukup larut. Ia memijit pelipisnya, sejak kemarin ia memang kekurangan tidur karena jadwal Baekhyun yang padat terlebih ia satu-satunya bodyguard yang dipekerjakan untuk Baekhyun, tanpa system shift. Gadis itu kini sedang sibuk berpose di hadapan beberapa kamera yang membidikkan lensa kearahnya. Ia sedang melakukan sesi photoshoot untuk sebuah seragam sekolah.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar terlalu fokus menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Sesekali gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil memainkan boneka ditangannya. Pria jangkung itu merasa heran, diusianya yang menginjak 26 tahun gadis itu masih cocok mengenakan seragam anak sekolah. Memang tak banyak yang berubah dari Baekhyun, meskipun tidak banyak yang ia ingat tapi ia tahu Baekhyun, si perusuh kecil di sekolahnya dulu. Ia mengingatnya setelah hampir dua minggu bekerja sebagai bodyguard gadis itu.

"Uh hyung!" Chanyeol berseru. Pria itu mengusap bahunya yang dipukul keras oleh manager Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu lama melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. Nanti kau patah hati."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Huh?"

"Maksudku kau bisa saja jatuh cinta lalu patah hati karena sudah pasti ditolak. Sainganmu terlalu banyak meskipun ku akui wajahmu lumayan." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tidak hyung. Oh, apa setelah ini Baekhyun masih memiliki jadwal lain?"

"Kenapa? Kau mengantuk? Sejujurnya aku juga lelah sekali, tapi apa boleh buat. Musim ini jadwalnya padat sekali. Aku kasihan pada Baekhyun, kita saja lelah apalagi Baekhyun yang badannya sekecil itu."

"Hyung, aku bertanya apakah Baekhyun masih memiliki jadwal setelah ini bukan bertanya bagaimana kondisinya." Youngmin tertawa kering. Ia seringkali merasa kesal pada ucapan pria yang bekerja sebagai bodyguard Baekhyun itu. Pria itu cenderung asertif dan bicara sesuai keperluannya tanpa basa-basi.

"Hum, masih ada satu jadwal lagi. Studio dance, ia harus mempersiapkan comebacknya sebentar lagi."

"Apakah itu artinya kita akan pergi ke gedung agensi?"

"Ya. Kemana lagi. Oh, aku harus menghubungi istriku." Pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Chanyeol itu pergi menuju ruangan lain.

Chanyeol kemudian mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke kursi di ujung ruangan. Tempatnya menunggu Baekhyun tadi. Fokusnya ia kembalikan kepada tempat pemotretan tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Chanyeola." Chanyeol secara refleks menoleh dan mendapati sebuah cup kopi tepat di depan wajahnya. Gadis yang dicarinya terkikik. "Mencariku? Aku diberi waktu istirahat lima menit. Ambilah."

"Aku tidak-"

"Omong kosong! Oh! Lihat kantung matamu bahkan lebih tebal dari milikku. Apa ini melelahkan?" Baekhyun menghela nafas prihatin.

Dua minggu adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun untuk memaksa Chanyeol menggunakan banmal padanya. Cukup cepat.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu menerima cup kertas itu. Menggeser pantatnya agar Baekhyun bisa duduk disampingnya meskipun ia tahu gadis itu memiliki tempat duduk lain yang lebih nyaman. Keduanya memang lebih dekat karena bagaimanapun kata teman lama –menurut Baekhyun- tidak akan bisa berbohong.

"Chanyeola."

"Hum?"

"Kenapa kau bekerja sebagai bodyguard?"

"Kenapa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau tidak salah ingat kau memiliki banyak sekali prestasi. Tapi kenapa bodyguard?" Chanyeol menyesap kopinya.

"Kenapa kau menjadi penyanyi?

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menjadi penyanyi. Kau kan dulu perusuh yang sering dipanggil tim kedisiplinan. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat." Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya.

"Kalau tidak mau menjawab tidak perlu mengungkit itu." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memincingkan matanya. Menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. "Kau butuh uang sekali ya makanya jadi bodyguard?"

"Terima kasih kopinya Byun Baekhyun-ssi." Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian pria itu.

.

 **e)(o**

.

Baekhyun mematut penampilannya. Hari ini ia tidak memiliki banyak jadwal, hanya sebuah acara penggalangan amal sebagai salah satu penyumbang. Ia memberikan sebuah kalung yang ia miliki sejak debut untuk dilelang yang mana hasil pelelangan itu akan disumbangkan kepada pihak UNICEF dan akan diteruskan untuk membiayai pendidikan anak-anak dikawasan perang.

Lokasi penggalangan dana memang berada cukup jauh dari Seoul. Tiga jam perjalanan dengan mengendari kendaraan roda empat. Maka dari itu ia harus berangkat lebih awal. Acara akan berlangsung lima jam lagi. Usai merasa puas dengan penampilannya –sebenarnya ia hanya memakai pakaian santai dan tanpa make up karena akan melakukannya di sana- Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah apartemen. Meraih ponselnya lalu bergerak menghubungi seseorang.

"Chanyeola!" Serunya begitu panggilan terhubung. Terdengar suara kasak kusuk dari ujung sambungan. Baekhyun mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya. Pria itu tinggal satu lantai dibawah tempatnya tinggal.

"Ya habiskan dulu makan siang kalian!" Terdengar suara wanita berseru. Baekhyun mencembikkan bibirnya.

"Chanyeola!" Serunya keras-keras.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya Baekhyun-ssi. Kami akan segera ke atas." Lagi, gadis itu mendengar suara lain dari wanita itu. Chanyeol tinggal bersama managernya yang mana terkadang istri dan anak sang manager akan menginap di sana. Dengan begitu Baekhyun memutus sambungan telfonnya.

.

 **e)(o**

.

"Kau mau Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol bertanya kikuk sambil mengulurkan kota bekal berisi dumpling sayuran. Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya melihat ke arah luar jendela, mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol. "Istri Youngmin hyung yang membuatkannya tadi. Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Simpan saja untukmu sendiri." Ketus Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Ia melirik ke arah manager Baekhyun tapi pria itu tengah sibuk berbicara dengan sopir van.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang duduk bersebelahan dengan kursi yang terpisah. "Jika kau belum makan siang cobalah sedikit. Kita mungkin tidak akan sempat mampir ke rest area jika jalanan penuh."

"Ku bilang simpan sendiri!" Seru Baekhyun sebal. Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia tidak mengerti dengan tempramen gadis ini.

"Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya dengan bantuan istri Youngmin hyung karena mengira kau belum makan siang. Ini sebagai balasan atas kopi yang ku terima kemarin." Chanyeol menutup kotak makan itu lalu berniat menyimpannya ke dalam tas sebelum Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku lapar." Cicit gadis itu malu.

Tanpa banyak sepatah katapun Chanyeol segera mengulurkan kotak bekal itu beserta sumpit yang memang disiapkannya.

.

.

.

Van itu berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas berganti warna menjadi warna merah. Baekhyun tiba-tiba memekik sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Van yang ditumpanginya tiba-tiba mendapat lemparan telur tepat di kaca tempat duduk Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik Baekhyun untuk meringkuk. Berseru kepada supir untuk mengunci pintu dan jendela van. Ia melihat ke arah luar melalui kaca jendela lain. Seseorang berlari pergi setelah melakukan beberapa lemparan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun-ssi?" Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk dalam pelukan Chanyeol mengangguk. Tubuh gadis itu masih bergetar.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang hyung. Aku akan menenangkannya. Mungkin kita perlu membersihkan mobil ini dulu." Chanyeol memberi kode pada manager Baekhyun dan supir van. Keduanya terlihat tegang tapi pria itu mempercayakan keselamatan Baekhyun pada pria Park itu karena memang sudah menjadi tugasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ssi. Ini sudah tugasku menjagamu jadi kau akan aman." Ucap Chanyeol berkali-kali.

Baekhyun berangsur-angsur menegakkan posisi duduknya meski tangannya masih memegang erat jas luar Chanyeol. Ia memang selalu berusaha bersikap baik-baik saja ketika ssaeng fans menyerangnya seperti ini tapi sejujurnya ia hanyalah gadis biasa yang akan ketakutan setengah mati.

.

 **e)(o**

.

Gadis mungil bersurai pinkish -ia belum lama ini mengganti warna rambutnya- itu meletakkan tasnya ke atas sova saat tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah bell pintu. Ia baru saja pulang dari jadwalnya yang padat dan berniat untuk tidur setelah membersihkan diri. Mengernyitkan dahi, managernya tidak akan membunyikan bell karena tahu password pintunya. Sepertinya juga bukan bodybguardnya karena pria itu tidak akan datang kecuali bersama dengan managernya dan ia merasa tidak memesan makanan atau benda apapun dari jasa pengantar. Dengan langkah malas gadis itu berjalan menuju intercom untuk melihat pelaku penekan bell. Ia tidak melihat siapapun di luar.

Gadis itu tanpa pikir panjang membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati sebuah botol kaca. Ia meraih botol itu, di dalamnya terdapat selembar kertas yang digulung. Karena rasa penasaran, gadis itu membuka botol kaca dan mengeluarkan kertas di dalamnya, tentu saja setelah masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen.

"Kau benar-benar menggelikan! Hiduplah selagi kau masih bisa hidup."

Gadis itu secara refleks melempar kertas itu. Terdapat jejak darah berbentuk pisau dibawahnya. Ia buru-buru meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi managernya.

Sebuah surat ancaman.

.

 **e)(o**

.

"…terutama, untuk uri Bee-utiful kalian yang terbaik! Saranghaja! Pastikan kalian pulang dengan selamat sampai di rumah."

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar panggung. Ia bisa melihat beberapa fansite tengah sibuk mengambil gambar Baekhyun yang sedang memberikan pidato kemenangannya. Gadis itu baru saja mendapatkan daesang berupa album of the year dalam acara penghargaan sebuah program musik. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang perlu dicurigai. Kembali pria itu melihat ke sekeliling, terutama jalanan dari panggung sampai ke ruang tunggu artis yang hadir dalam acara itu.

"Apa semua aman? Bagaimana dengan ruang tunggu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada bodyguard lain yang memang akan bertugas jika Baekhyun menghadiri acara sejenis. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol lah yang akan bertugas sendiri untuk menemani Baekhyun di hari-hari biasa.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada yang mencurigakan."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu Oh?"

"Di sini juga aman. Whoa! Benar-benar, uri Kyungsoo memang cantik."

"Ya! Jangan berani melirik Kyungsoo!" Suara lain menyahut.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kemarin kau beralih pada Jung Soojung?"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kalau kau berani melirik Kyungsoo, akan ku pastikan poster Luhan di kamarmu habis terbakar."

"Perintah diterima Kim Jongin-nim." Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar perdebatan rekan seprofesinya itu.

Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo adalah anggota girlgroup yang menjadi idola Kim Jongin. Teman se agensi –bodyguard- Chanyeol sejak lama. Sedangkan temannya yang lain bernama Oh Sehun adalah penggila Luhan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah anggota sebuah girlgroup yang memiliki empat member. Mereka menamai diri mereka sebagai _Laughter_.

"Ya! Hentikan. Kita sedang bekerja. Kalau yang lain berada di dalam saluran yang sama. Sudah dipastikan kalian akan dipecat." Chanyeol berkomentar

"Hari ini hanya kita bertiga yang ditugaskan untuk Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Jangan khawatir soal itu." Chanyeol bisa mendengar gelak tawa Sehun usai komentar Jongin terdengar.

Mata bulat Chanyeol mendapati sosok Baekhyun tengah berjalan menuju jalan keluar panggung. Gadis itu terlihat kesulitan. Ia sesekali akan membenahi gaun yang ia kenakan karena mempersulit langkahnya.

Hup

"Kau baik Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Huh? Ah ya, terima kasih." Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh saat menuruni tangga jika saja Chanyeol tidak sigap memberi pertolongan.

"Pegang erat-erat lenganku." Chanyeol mengulurkan lengannya untuk membantu Baekhyun menuruni tangga. Ia bahkan membantunya membawakan piala Baekhyun agar gadis itu bisa memegangi gaunnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau gaun ini sangat menyulitkan." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Kau yang kurang berhati-hati Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berjongkok. Menarik ujung gaun panjangnya lalu mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Y-yah, Baekhyun-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol masih dalam posisinya.

"Aku harus melipatnya ke atas agar bisa berjalan dengan baik."

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol kalang kabut. Pasalnya gaun itu cukup terbuka dibagian atasnya sehingga ketika Baekhyun berjongkok lalu mendongak dari posisinya atau ketika menunduk dari posisi berdirinya ia hampir memperlihatkan dada atasnya yang terbuka. Selain itu, gaun itu memiliki potongan pada bagian kaki cukup tinggi. Jika gadis itu menariknya sudah pasti banyak bagian tubuhnya yang akan terekspos.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Chanyeol melepas jas luarannya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun lalu segera menarik gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Jangan melakukannya seperti itu. Aku akan membantumu berjalan jadi kau tak perlu melakukannya." Bisik Chanyeol begitu menyadari banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arah keduanya, lebih tepatnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Huh?"

"Gaunmu terlalu terbuka nona."

"Huh?" Baekhyun nampak terkejut. Ia merapatkan jas Chanyeol yang hampir menutupi sampai dengan pahanya. "Uh, aku malu sekali." Gadis itu nampak berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol dengan sigap membantu Baekhyun melangkah. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang tunggu lalu kembali."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Oh, Kim, minta manager beauty segera menyiapkan mobil. Beauty akan segera kembali ke tempat. Over."

"Perintah diterima. Over."

Beauty adalah nama Baekhyun sebagai client.

.

 **e)(o**

.

 **[Foto]**

 **[Video]**

 **Byun Baekhyun di Music Make A Move Award!**

[+765] [-7] "Apa dia sudah gila? Jalang sekali! Ia bahkan menggoda bodyguardnya sendiri! Eww~"

[+776] [-3] "Apa ini yang fansnya katakan sebagai ratu mereka? Ia hanya bisa mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dimanapun ia berada! Lihat bagaimana ia menaikkan gaunnya!"

[+107] [-1] "Apakah uri Baekhyun baik-baik saja? T T aku sempat melihat video lain ia hampir terjatuh karena gaunnya. Semoga ia baik-baik saja."

[+879] [-5] "Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan daesang dengan tingkah laku seperti itu? Ini benar-benar aneh!"

[+654] [-2] "Siapa yang menjadi coordinya? Ia seharusnya memilihkan gaun yang benar untuk uri Baekhyun!"

[+234] [-8] "Apa aku salah? Kalian lihat bodyguardnya? Ia sungguh sangat tampan! Ups, maafkan aku uri Baekhyun."

Reply. [+542] [-1] "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama! Siapa bodyguard itu? Beruntung sekali Baekhyun memiliki bodyguard setampan itu!"

Reply. [+897] [-3] "Aku juga! Kau tidak salah!"

Reply. [+775] [-7] "Uh! Bisakah aku membuat couple baru? Aku akan menjadi shipper mereka!"

70 more… reply.

[+411] [-7] "Ia sudah buruk rupa dan harus mengenakan pakaian seperti itu? Menyedihkan sekali! Kkkk~"

read more..

.

.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tumpukan bantal di hadapannya. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi ia tetap saja merasa sedih membaca hujatan yang diberikan orang-orang padanya.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" Baekhyun melirik pintu kamarnya malas. Hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan ia mendapatkan waktu ;ibur. Seharusnya ia bersenang-senang sekarang, tapi moodnya sedang sangat buruk.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Aku akan segera keluar!"

Dengan gerakan malas Baekhyun bergerak menyibakkan selimutnya. Berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya lalu membukanya. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang nampak lebih santai dari biasanya. Jika Chanyeol yang sedang bertugas akan memakai jas formal maka Chanyeol yang berada di apartemen adalah Chanyeol dengan kaos dan celana pendek –tentu atas ijin Baekhyun-. Apa sudah diceritakan kalau keduanya tinggal di apartemen yang sama karena beberapa hari belakangan Baekhyun mendapat terror berupa surat kaleng?

Hari ini tepat satu bulan Chanyeol bekerja sebagai bodyguard Baekhyun. Tidak banyak yang pria itu bisa lakukan selain mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun gadis itu melangkah. Pada pagi biasanya, gadis itu akan menghabiskan waktu untuk berolahraga ringan di sekitar taman kompleks apartemen jika tidak ada jadwal apapun di pagi hari jadi ia akan mengikuti Baekhyun, Chanyeol bersyukur karena setidaknya ia memiliki waktu untuk melatih tubuhnya. Atau terkadang ia harus bangun pagi-pagi buta di saat Baekhyun memiliki jadwal di luar kota.

"Baekhyun-ssi, aku akan pergi ke luar sebentar untuk berolahraga." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan ling lung.

"Huh?"

"Aku berolahraga." Chanyeol menjelaskan kembali.

"Uh? Aku akan ikut denganmu!"

"Ye?"

"Tunggu aku!"

Lalu terdengar suara benda jatuh setelah pintu terbanting keras. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, seharusnya hari ini ia bebas tugas karena Baekhyun mendapatkan waktu libur. Tapi karena surat-surat ancaman itu ia harus tetap bersiaga. Ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Uh, ada apa?"

"Kau tidak pulang hari ini? Aku dan Jongin berencana akan pergi ke Busan satu jam lagi." Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 5.30, masih terlalu pagi. Matahari bahkan belum muncul.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Beauty."

Terdengar gelak tawa dari seberang sana. "Kau benar-benar sial sekali mendapat client yang memiliki banyak haters seperti itu."

"Ya!"

"Sayang sekali, kapan lagi kita bisa keluar bersama jika bukan dalam rangka bertugas huh. Ah apapun itu, kau ingin ku bawakan apa dari Busan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Apa saja. Jangan bersikap seolah kau benar-benar akan membawakanku sesuatu."

"Bukankah aku sudah terdengar seperti teman yang baik."

"Mari kita pergi!" Pekik Baekhyun. Gadis itu sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi celana jogging dengan jaket berwarna peach. Ia menguncir tinggi helaian surainya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Hanya lakukan tugas kalian dengan benar di sana." Sambungan terputus.

"Ah ye!" Seru Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

.

 **e)(o**

.

Chanyeol menatap was-was pada Baekhyun yang berlari riang di depannya dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai gerakan lari yang baik dan benar. Beberapa pejalan kaki atau orang yang juga sedang berolahraga sesekali akan melirik kepada Baekhyun. Gadis ini benar-benar ceroboh. Ia bahkan tidak mengenakan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Halmeoni!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Gadis itu berlari ke arah sekumpulan wanita paruh baya.

"Oh Baekhyuna!" Salah satu dari mereka merespon. Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, apa ia gadis yang kau maksud waktu itu?" Wanita lain bertanya.

"Ya, bukankah ia terlihat seperti artis di televisi?"

"Kau benar! Cantik sekali!"

"Oh, apa pria ini kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol sebelum mengerling jahil. Gadis itu menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"Halmeoni, apa kami terlihat serasi? Kami baru saja menikah!" Serunya riang. Chanyeol melotot tak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar pandai memilih pria. Lihat lengannya itu. Ommo!"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu. "Ia rajin sekali berolahraga." Baekhyun kemudian terkikik. "Aku hanya bercanda. Ia temanku."

"Oh, sayang sekali jika kalian hanya berteman."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Halmeoni, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi!" Dengan begitu Baekhyun berjalan menjauh.

.

 **e)(o**

.

Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai mandi mengernyit bingung tadi saat melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk dengan kaki terlipat di atas ranjangnya. Pria itu menatap Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan gerakannya mengeringkan rambut. Pikirnya ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di hari liburnya ini meskipun ia masih harus berada di sekitar Baekhyun. Tapi gadis itu sepertinya tidak setuju dengan idenya. Ia terus merengek untuk membawa Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu liburan hari ini dengan menyusuri jalanan di Myeondong. Benar-benar tak habis pikir, manager gadis ini saja mendapat libur tapi ia masih harus bekerja. Dan Myeondong bukanlah tempat yang aman untuk Baekhyun, juga pekerjaannya.

"Itu bukan ide yang bagus Baekhyun-ssi." Chanyeol tidak ingin merepotkan dirinya sendiri dengan menjaga Baekhyun di tempat seramai Myeondong. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak butuh waktu lebih dari lima detik untuk Baekhyun merubah ekspresinya.

"Ah, Chanyeola!" Seru Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinar lainnya. Gadis itu melompat turun dari ranjang milik Chanyeol. Ia selalu bersikeras agar mereka bersikap sebagai sesama teman bukan sebagai pekerja dan atasan.

"Kalau kau menolak ide Myeondong maka, Ta-dah!" Baekhyun menunjukkan ponselnya. Secara refleks pria itu beringsut mendekat untuk melihat layar ponsel Baekhyun.

"Kita akan menghabiskan waktu liburan di Jepang. Bagaimana? Aku sudah membuat reservasi pesawat dan hotel." Sepertinya Myeondong memang bukanlah tujuan utamanya mengujungi kamar Chanyeol.

"Ye?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Akan sangat membosankan jika selama tiga hari ke depan aku harus terus berada di apartemen. Kita akan ke Jepang! Uh, penerbangan kita lima jam lagi. Aku akan membereskan peralatan yang akan ku bawa. Pastikan kau siap dalam dua jam karena kita harus ke airport lebih awal." Gadis itu pergi begitu saja membuat Chanyeol menatap linglung ke arah ranjangnya yang sudah kosong.

"Oh, aku tadi mengambil passportmu." Gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya di pintu lalu tersenyum lebar. "Sorry!"

Sepertinya bekerja sebagai bodyguard Baekhyun bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk pria itu.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **e)(o**

.

 **[Interaction Corner]**

Saya tahu seharusnya update FF bukan post yang baru. Tapi... Emmm

Percayalah saat tidak mampu membuat konflik berat nan rumit haha. Slow update. Jika masih banyak typos atau pemilihan diksi, tata bahasa, etc. yang kurang tepat mohon dimaafkan. I've been try my best to fix it. Saya akan lebih banyak belajar lagi nanti.

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

Curloey Smurf


End file.
